Initiation
by The Merchant12
Summary: Palpatine has finally grasped Anakin Skywalker, ready to turn the fallen Jedi Knight to the Dark Side. But this will not be a simple initiation. An alternate take of the Supreme Chancellor's office scene where Anakin finally joined the Dark Side. Light yaoi but rated T just to be safe.


Palpatine saw the young Jedi fall to his knees before him. Anakin Skywalker has finally broken down in front of him, accepting the darkness that is Palpatine. The Jedi Master Mace Windu thought that he had the power to finally end his Sith rule, trusting Skywalker to help him strike him down. How mistakened he was when Anakin struck at him instead, allowing the Master of the Dark Side to take advantage at the newly forged opening that Skywalker created and blasted Windu with his hateful power, sending the Jedi Master to the abyss of Coruscant. A smile spread across the Demonic man's ancient face who slowly approached the young Jed. Palpatine's laid his right hand on Skywalker's head, his fingers began to travel through the Man's hair and when he spoke the air around the two dropped down to a chilling degree.

"Anakin Skywalker, do you forever pledge yourself to the Order of the Sith Lords and become the rightful heir to the title of Dark Lord of the Sith?"

Without any hesitation Skywalker stared into Palpatine's glowing eyes and responded with the most sincerity he's ever answered to any question before.

"Yes."

Anakin Skywalker's declaration reverberated through Palpatine. Taking in Skywalker's once pure aura within him and tainting it with his hateful energies, he now truly shared a bond with the Fallen Jedi. His hand still on Skywalker's head proceeded to caress his face, touching the smooth skin and soft lips of the younger man. Anakin intoxicated him. Not being able to contain himself he positioned himself on his knees until he and Anakin were at the same height, their faces mere inches apart. Palpatine resumed his initiation for the younger Dark Sider, his breath was icy hot and spreading across Anakin's youthful features.

"Then from this day forth, you shall be known as Darth...Vader. Lord of the Sith."

The Master and Apprentice's eyes locked with each other as they simply stared within each other's souls, time seeming to last for an Eternity. Anakin finally broke the silence and cemented his initiation of becoming Sith.

"Thank you, my Master."

Palpatine finally closed the agonizing distance between the two. His lips pressed against the younger Lord, the kiss was a seal for the future of the younger Dark Sider. A physical promise that both will carry the flames of the Dark side together. Anakin threw his arms around the older Man and squeezed Palpatine in a tight embrace, their bodies now pressed against each other and the kiss escalating to a higher intensity. Palpatine separated his lips from Anakin for a brief time, their mouths merely an inch still away from each other giving them both a brief moment of fresh air. Palpatine began to speak once more, the air around them dropping below 0.

"Good, I can feel the fire within you. A mix of hate and love and other passions fueling the power of the Dark side! A powerful Sith you will become!"

The second Palpatine ended that declaration the kiss once again resumed. Palpatine and Anakin's tongues wrestled against each other, savoring each other's unique tastes. Palpatine's tongue intruded inside Anakin's hot mouth and covered the entire area within it. Anakin tasted like Mango with a multitude of sweet spices. It was an intoxicating flavor and all Palpatine wanted to do was devour the younger man's entire being. But he knew he was being selfish and retreated from his penetration of the apprentice's oral cavity. He allowed his apprentice access to the confines of his own mouth which Anakin with great haste taking the offer. He tasted the ancient Man's mouth and did not expect Palpatine to taste as exquisite as he did. Palpatine's flavor reminded him of dark, bitter-sweet chocolate cooled to perfection. With youthful vigor he pressed even harder into the kiss, his tongue nearly deep throating the Supreme Chancellor. Palpatine smiled in their Sithly kiss and broke it once more, both gulping massive amounts of air to keep from fainting. Anakin laid his head on Palpatine's chest, burrowing his face in the red-black cloth. Palpatine rested his chin on top of Anakin's head and released a small smile as his mind began to contemplate what has just occurred.

"Finally after all these years Skywalker has finally become mine, the perfect apprentice and successor to the order of the Sith. With him at my side we will become unstoppable. A powerful shroud will envelop the Galaxy with us at its core. With our combined strength we will rule the Galaxy forever!"

He slipped a small chuckle which made Anakin look up at his new Master's face. Both of their eyes connected again and Anakin couldn't help but smile. Palpatine evolved much throughout the years when it came to Anakin's relationship with him. From Father figure to friend and ultimately both Master and his new lover, Anakin was nothing but overjoyed at this powerful Man that held him in his arms. He laid light kisses across his master's archaic features and began to snuggle him again until Palpatine once more spiked his attention as he began to speak.

"As much as I want this to last forever my young Apprentice, there is much work to be done. When we exterminate the traitorous Jedi we can celebrate as long as we desire. Do what must be done Lord Vader, once more the Sith will rule the Galaxy! And we will finally achieve peace."

Palpatine's devilish smile smeared itself across his face once more as Anakin watched Palpatine with nothing but respect for him. Soon the Galaxy will be brought into order from its state of chaos, and he and Palpatine will rule side by side in their new found Galactic Empire. Just as his Master has said, there was much work to be done.


End file.
